Siren of the Night
by antaurilover685
Summary: A girl named Danielle has a difficult situation to conquer. Some bullies signed her in a contest that she doesn't want to be a part of. Now she has to participate in the competition but she has a major case of stage fright. With the help of an alien vampire, will she conquer her stage fright? Find out in Siren of the Night! Whampire X OC
1. Part 1

In a small town that's very close to a beach, there lived a teenage girl who's swimming in the ocean. Her name is Dani. She has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. She also has brown eyes and she's swimming in a light blue bikini with a skirt around the bottom of the bikini. She loves swimming. She loves being near water. The sound of the water makes her feel calm. It helped her sleep when she was a little girl. When she felt sad or if she had a bad day, she always go to her secret cave at the outskirts of the town and she swims in the ocean. But today was a really bad day for her. Not only was the bullies teasing her as usual, but they had the nerve to enter her in a contest that she didn't even want to be a part of. Now she has to participate in the contest. The thing is that whenever she's on stage, she gets scared and break down. Since she's in the contest, there's no way for her to conquer her fear of stage fright. After a good while of swimming, she got out and dried herself off with a towel. Then she changed out of her swimsuit and into her normal clothes. She wears a light blue tank top, blue jeans, no show socks, and neon purple sneakers. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a scrunchie and it has a cherry blossom on it. Then she climbed up the stairs from the cave and she lifted a medium sized rock up and she looked to see if anyone is around. She then climbed out and covered the hole with the rock and she walked over to a rock ledge as it overlooks the ocean and she sat down on it and she stared in thought.

Danielle: "What am I supposed to do? The contest is in 2 days and I can't even get rid of my stage fright. I can't talk to my parents because they don't understand and I hardly have any friends. I feel so lost."

She hugged her knees as she continued to look at the ocean.

Danielle: "Maybe, singing my mom's lullaby can help me a little…"

She then took a couple of deep breaths and then she sang softly. She was singing "Come Little Children". Little did she know, that a vampire alien was flying around the town. He had a pointed mask and bluish pale skin. He wears a green armor-like suit with wings resting under his arms. He goes by the name as Whampire. As he was flying around the town, he then heard a beautiful voice coming from the edge of town. As he wondered who was singing, he saw a figure standing up as she continue to sing. Whampire got a good look at the figure as he flew in a little closer to hear her sing some more. He had never heard of such a beautiful voice in his life and the owner of the voice is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. His mind was in a trance of his own. As he flew a little closer to the ground, he continued listening to the girl's beautiful voice. Whampire landed and he quickly hid up in a tree as she walked away from the rock ledge as she danced a little of ballet. She moved with grace and beauty and she starts to vocalize. His mind was in a haze as he watched the girl from above. She's really beautiful and her voice is mesmerizing. He wanted to get closer without scaring her.

As she finished her song, she looked up at the full moon and she sighed deeply.

Danielle: "If only singing in front of a crowd were that easy."

She went back to the rock ledge and grabbed her damp towel and swimsuit and she started walking towards her home. Then she heard a Transylvanian accent talking.

Whampire: "Wait! Please, don't go."

She looked around and she feels a little scared. Who is talking to her?

Danielle: "Who's there?"

Whampire: "Don't be scared. I am a friend. I couldn't help but overhear that you have a problem."

She sighed deeply as she put her towel and swimsuit down and she looked around to see where the voice is coming from.

Danielle: "Yeah…..what about it?"

Whampire: "I want to help you."

She was shocked to hear that this person wants to help her with her situation. No one ever helps her with her problems.

Danielle: "Really? You want help me?"

Whampire smiles at her even though that he's still hidden in the trees.

Whampire: "Of course."

Then she heard the rustling of the trees and then she saw a figure fly out of the trees and landed on the rock ledge. She felt really afraid as the figure turned around and looked at her. She took a few steps back in fear.

Danielle: "What are you?"

Whampire saw the fear in her eyes and he walked slowly towards her.

Whampire: "Please. Don't be afraid, my dear. I want to help you."

Danielle: "What makes you think I'll believe you? You're a vampire!"

He walked a little closer to the scared girl hopefully not wanting to scare her.

Whampire: "I'm not exactly a vampire. I'm an alien vampire. I'm a Vladat."

She froze for a little bit as she looked at his green eyes.

Danielle: "So what's the difference?"

Whampire: "Vampires suck the blood out of humans while I absorb the life force out of others. But lately I have found some alternatives."

Danielle: "And what are those alternatives?"

Whampire: "Bugs and sugar. But I really don't enjoy eating insects. However I do love anything that is sweet and full of sugar."

She then smiled a little as she walked a couple of small steps closer to him.

Danielle: "Really? Maybe I can bake you some of my favorite sweets for you. If that's okay with you that is."

Whampire smiled deeply as he walked more closely to her.

Whampire: "I would like that very much, my dear."

She blushed a little on her cheeks.

Whampire: "May I ask for your name?"

Danielle: "My name is Danielle, but call me Dani."

He placed a clawed hand on her cheek and her blush grew even more.

Whampire: "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Danielle: "Thank you."

Whampire: "My name is Whampire. It's a real pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Danielle: "The pleasure is mine."

Whampire: "Now then, why don't you explain to me what your problem is."

She explained to the alien vampire about what happened. About how the bullies always teased her about her stage fright and how they signed her up in a talent contest that she didn't want to be a part of and how she always gets scared and breaks down whenever she gets on stage.

Whampire: "Why are these bullies always teasing and making fun of you?"

Danielle: "No clue. I didn't even do anything to them and yet they make my life miserable."

She then felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw Whampire smiling at her.

Whampire: "Do not fret, my dear. I will help you conquer your stage fright and prove these bullies that you can be on stage no problem."

She smiled at the alien vampire as her cheeks blushed slightly.

Danielle: "Thank you, Whampire. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

Whampire: "It is getting late. You should get some sleep."

Danielle: "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

He smiled deeply at the sleepy girl as he leaned towards her and he kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened to the sizes of saucers and her face blushed intensely.

Whampire: "Of course. Meet me here tomorrow night at 7."

She placed her hand on her cheek as she nodded absent-mindedly.

Danielle: "I'll be there."

She then saw him climb up the tree, getting ready to fly and she waved at him

Danielle: "I'll see you tomorrow, Whampire."

Whampire: "Sleep well, my Siren of the Night."

He then took off into the night sky and he flew away, leaving her blushing on no day's end. She then grabbed her towel and swimsuit and went inside her house quietly without waking her parents up. She went into her bedroom and she changed into her PJs and she climbed into her bed as she thought about everything that happened today. Sure during the day was bad for her, but in the end, she made a new friend who's an alien vampire and he's going to help her out with her stage fright. She also placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed her. No one's ever that nice to her before and she's been blushing for most of the night.

Danielle: 'Could it be that I have a crush on Whampire? It depends. But I can't wait for tomorrow night. I can't wait to see him again.'

She sighed deeply as she snuggled into her covers as she dreams of Whampire.

Hello everybody! This is my first time doing a one-shot. Well it's not really a one-shot but this one has 2 chapters. I have fallen in love with an alien called Whampire and whenever he talks, I just melt into a puddle. I also love Goop. He's so cute! I do not own Ben 10 and Whampire. I own Danielle. Please go easy on me with this one-shot please. Also any flames, bad reviews or comments will be deleted. I also have a challenge for you. Help me pick a good song for Danielle to sing in the next chapter. I was thinking of "Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice. But still, write in the reviews which song would be good for Danielle to sing in the contest. I hope you guys like part 1 of this one-shot. Part 2 will be uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you and see you guys later!


	2. Part 2

When Danielle woke up the next morning, she couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Whampire last night. She even touched her cheek and she remembered Whampire's kiss.

She went to her job as a barista at a café. She's the best barista in the café. She memorizes all the recipes for cappuccinos and lattes. She even makes the best cookies and cupcakes. During her shift, there were some times that she daydreams about Whampire and she's even excited about meeting up with him at 7 tonight. As soon as her shift ended, she drove back home as fast as she could. As she was about to change her clothes, she saw a note from her parents letting her know that they won't be home until after midnight. She sighed deeply as she changed out of her work clothes and into her light-blue tank top, blue jeans, and her Frozen no-show socks.

It was about 6:30 as she made herself some pizza for dinner and some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies for her and Whampire to share when they meet up tonight. Soon enough, it was almost time to meet up with him and she slipped on her neon purple sneakers, and grabbed the plate of cookies and she rushed out the door and she walked over to the tree and she sat underneath the tree as she waited for him.

She looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky and she thought about the contest and what song she should sing. Then she heard the Transylvanian accent in the air.

Whampire: "There you are, my dear."

She looks up and she sees Whampire flying towards her and then he lands on his feet. She smiled widely as he walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands.

Whampire: "I knew you would make it."

Danielle: "I want to thank you for helping me conquer my fear. This is really huge of you. I also know the perfect place for us."

She walked over to the medium-sized rock and she lift up and moved it aside, revealing the entrance to her secret cave. She then grabbed the plate of cookies and she climbed down the hole until she felt the stairs under her feet.

Danielle: "Come on down! Also make sure the rock is back on top of the hole."

Whampire grabbed the rock and he starts to climb down the hole. Before he goes any further, he grabs the rock and he ducks down into the hole leaving the rock on top of the hole. He then looks around.

Whampire: "What is this place?"

Danielle: "This is my secret cave. I come here whenever my parents are gone, or if I have a bad day. I found this place a couple of months ago. And I was able to build the stairs myself. Don't worry, they won't break or fall apart. My parents don't even know about this. I'm sharing my secret cave with you because you're my very first friend and also this is the best place for singing and practicing."

He climbed down the stairs and he saw a couple of crystals on the wall and they shine in vibrant colors. As soon as he got to the bottom, he saw Danielle placing the plate on a table and she smelled the ocean air. There's also a small pool of ocean water which connects to the ocean and there's a medium sized opening where the moon shined brightly and it gave the ocean a bright blue color. She turned to Whampire and she smiled at him.

Danielle: "I also come here for swimming in the ocean. This is why I love coming down here."

Whampire: "This place is beautiful. Just as beautiful as you."

Her face blushes red. She then unwrapped the plate revealing the cookies. He immediately grabbed one and he took a bite and he was literally in heaven.

Whampire: "These cookies are incredible! They're the best I've ever tasted."

Danielle: "They're homemade. Courtesy of my mom for making the recipe. Okay, we have all night to think of ideas for conquering my stage fright. So, let's start thinking."

They spent at least 3 and a half hours thinking of ways to conquer her stage fright and they came up with the best solution. She would imagine that everyone she knows and love would be in the audience. Then she felt her phone buzz and it showed her that her parents were on their way home. She grabbed the plate and they both climbed up the stairs and out of the hole. After she climbed out of the hole, she placed the medium-sized rock on top of the hole once more.

Danielle: "I think we have ourselves a game plan. The contest starts at 5. Do you think you could be there tomorrow?"

Whampire: "I'm afraid not. If I'm ever out in sunlight, it hurts my skin."

She sighed deeply.

Whampire: "But after the contest at 7, I'll be there waiting for you and the results of the contest."

Danielle: "Okay…"

Whampire saw that she looked sad and then he tilted her chin to make her look at him.

Whampire: "Don't be so sad, my Siren. I'll be there for you after the performance. In fact, I have a little something for you."

He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small pouch with a heart on it. He then put it in her hands and he closed her hands together.

Danielle: "What is it?"

Whampire: "It's a good luck charm that I made for you. I want you to open it before you go on stage. Can you do that for me?"

She smiled at him and she nodded her head.

Danielle: "Of course."

Whampire: "Good. I must go now. I will see you tomorrow after the contest."

Then he kissed her forehead and her entire face blushed red. Then he climb into the trees and he winked at her.

Whampire: "Good luck, my Siren of the Night."

Then he took off into the night once again. Leaving Danielle all by herself. Then she went back inside the house and changed into her PJs and then she climbed into bed with a smile on her face. She looked at his gift and thought what was inside it. Then she fell fast asleep, dreaming of seeing him after the contest.

Soon enough, the day of the contest has finally arrived. The contest was being held at the university where she takes her cooking classes. Sadly, her parents couldn't make it. But luckily, she brought Whampire's present in her pocket and it was almost her turn. She decided to change into a black dress that went past her knees, black wedges and her hair was put in a braid. (The same kind of braid that Elsa had in Frozen.) She then decided to open the gift. She opened the pouch and her eyes widened. Inside the pouch was a bat necklace made out of sterling silver with a black onyx in the center of the necklace. She smiled deeply as she put it around her neck. Then she heard her name being called and she went to the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and she sighed deeply. She heard the music playing and then she started to sing.

She was singing "Reflection". Her voice started out small and she sang softly. She looked at the bullies and they were smirking and laughing at her. It was time to put her courage to the test. As she was singing, she felt stronger and more confidence flowed into her as she sings more of the song. She felt incredible! The music is giving her more confidence and when she looked at the bullies, their mouths dropped and they were practically stunned at her newfound confidence. As she sang the final two lines, she then thought of Whampire being in the audience and she smiled at the thought of seeing him very soon.

As soon as the music ended, the entire audience roared with applause. She then looked at the audience and she gave a small curtsy as she walked off stage. She took a couple deep breaths as she sat down and people around her praised her for her singing. She smiled at everyone and thanked them all. She couldn't wait to tell Whampire what happened.

It was almost 7 when she came back home and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She got out of the car and she walked towards the rocky ledge as she waited patiently for him to come. Then she saw his figure up in the sky and she waved him down.

Danielle: "Whampire! I did it! I conquered my fear!"

He landed near her as she ran up to him and he grabbed her and twirled her around. Then they both hugged each other tightly.

Danielle: "I can't believe I did it. I actually conquered my fear of stage fright. And I also won first place! And it was all because of you."

Whampire: "I knew you could do it, my dear."

Then they backed away and Whampire was literally speechless when he saw what she was wearing. You can almost see hearts in his light green eyes.

Whampire: "You look….incredibly beautiful, my dear. And you're even wearing my present."

She nodded as she fiddled around with the bat necklace.

Danielle: "I absolutely love it, Whampie."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Whampire: "Whampie?"

Danielle: "Why not? You always called me your Siren of the Night. So I thought that you should have a nickname of your own. You don't mind, do you?"

He smiled at her as he led her to her secret cave.

Whampire: "I don't mind, one bit."

He moved the rock aside and then Danielle climbed down first and then he climbed in the hole and covered the hole with the rock again and they climbed down the stairs till they reached the bottom.

Whampire: "Actually, I want to celebrate your achievement. You've earned it."

She blushed as he continued to hold hands with her.

Danielle: "I don't think that's necessary…"

She then felt something being pulled out of her dress pockets and it was her cell phone. Whampire's eyes glowed neon green as the phone opened up and went to YouTube and started to play a song. (Play Comet Observatory 3 from Super Mario Galaxy. I do not own Super Mario Galaxy.) As the music played, the sound echoed off the walls of the cave making it have surround sound. He then put the phone on the table and he walked over to her and bowed to her.

Whampire: "May I ask for a dance?"

She felt a little nervous and her entire face blushed deeply.

Danielle: "I don't know….I have no idea how to dance."

She then felt Whampire grabbing her hand and pulled her up to him.

Whampire: "Then, I'll teach you."

Danielle: "Okay…"

Then they started to waltz in the cave. With the moon shining brightly at them like a spotlight, it made everything feel romantic. They were dancing perfectly. She couldn't stop blushing.

Danielle: 'Is this a dream? If it is, then this is a dream that I don't want to wake up from!'

As they continued to dance, she leaned her head on his chest and smiled deeply.

Whampire: "Actually, there's something I must confess to you."

Danielle: "What is it?"

Whampire: "Ever since I met you, you're all I think about. The song that you sang, I couldn't get it out of my head. You're beautiful, caring, and the sweetest girl I've ever met. Plus, you're cooking is incredible and I can't stand a day without your cookies. I have never met another girl like you."

Danielle: "Umm…what are you trying to say?"

He genuinely smiled at her as he dipped her.

Whampire: "I've fallen in love with you, my dear."

Danielle: "Are you….serious?"

Whampire: "I want to be with you. You're everything to me. So I'm asking…."

He then pulled her close and they were centimeters apart.

Whampire: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was speechless! In less than 3 days, she met an alien vampire and he's fallen in love with her! And she's fallen in love with him too.

Danielle: "…..yes. Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend!"

Then he closed the space between them and their lips collided in a kiss. Her eyes widened a bit and then her eyes closed a little bit at a time and then she placed her hands on his face. Then after a while, they broke apart.

Danielle: "Actually, you're all I think about, as well. Every time when I was working at the café, I always have daydreams of us being together. Plus, your voice is all I hear. No one has ever looked at my way. But you…..you were the first person or should I say alien to have ever speak to me. Plus, you liked me for who I am. That's all I ever wanted in my dream guy and now…I have him."

Whampire: "And I have you, my Siren of the Night."

They kissed one more time and then they continued to waltz until they begin to feel tired. He promised to see her every night from 7 to 10 and they promised to meet near the secret cave entrance every night. She promised to never take off the bat necklace. The two of them climbed out of the secret cave and they sat on the rocky ledge as they watched the stars and held hands. She leaned on his shoulder as they watched the stars as BF and GF.

It's COMPLETED! I hope you guys like the final part of "Siren of the Night"! I would like to thank newbienovelistRD for her help with this part. I deeply appreciate it. I would also like to thank both newbienovelistRD and GoldGuardian2418 for inspiration! Your stories are awesome and I would read all of them all day. Also I do not own "Ben 10". Also, any bad reviews or comments will be deleted and NO FLAMES. I hope you guys enjoyed "Siren of the Night" and I will see you guys later! Thank you and bye bye!


End file.
